In performing physical therapeutic massage, particularly in the treatment of scar tissue, muscle injuries and the like, a physical therapist is required to probe deeply into the affected tissue to massage and mobilize the tissue and return the same to a normal healthy condition. This is customarily done by hand, using the fingers, palm and/or heel of the hand to apply a selected amount of physical pressure over a selected area of the affected tissue. To minimize irritation and abrasion of the skin and superficial tissues overlying the affected tissue, a cream, salve, or lotion is frequently applied to the skin. This however imparts a slip factor at the interface between the hand of the therapist and the body of the patient and tends to reduce rather than enhance the therapist's sensitivity and effectiveness in carrying out the treatment.
Lotions and creams are fine for superficial soft tissue mobilization massage, but they are not generally an affirmative aid to deep tissue and myofacial massage and mobilization.